


Right Back For You

by 123payne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, One Shot, Sad Harry, Short One Shot, Zourry - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123payne/pseuds/123payne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaque vendredi matin, ça recommence. Harry devient fou. Zayn essaye de l'aider mais n'y arrive pas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Back For You

Le bouclé lisait la page du journal en travers. Le titre disait tout. Il n’avait pas besoin d’avoir les détails. Il fronça les sourcils d’incompréhension. C’était écrit en grosse lettre, qu’est-ce qu’il lui fallait de plus ? Il n’arrivait juste pas à y croire. C’est comme si ça se concrétisait enfin. Il lui avait fallu ça, un journal,  pour comprendre, pour réaliser. Une larme glissa le long de sa joue qu’il s’empressa de la sécher avec le revers de sa main. Dans la précipitation, il attrapa son téléphone portable et chercha dans le répertoire son numéro. Il appuya sur le téléphone vert et les bips résonnèrent dans son oreille.

«  _Bordel ! Répond moi !_ »

Il appuya une nouvelle fois sur le téléphone vert. Messagerie, encore. Il balança son téléphone sur le canapé. Il porta sa main à sa bouche pour réprimer une envie de vomir. Un malaise le prit soudainement et il dût se rasseoir sur son fauteuil. Sa main se mit à trembler et les spasmes le long de son corps devinrent incontrôlables. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se pinça le long du bras, tira sur ses boucles, s’arracha sa chemise et finit par hurler.

«  _REVIENS !_  »

Il se leva, prit son portable et se rendit chez son meilleur ami. Il sonna plusieurs fois à sa porte et quand elle vînt enfin à s’ouvrir sur une blonde peroxydée qu’il connaissait tant, il s’effondra en pleurs. La blonde ne chercha pas à comprendre, car elle savait. Elle appela alors son petit-ami et fît entrer le bouclé. Le métis qui arriva aussitôt, les yeux gonflés, observa son meilleur ami et le serra dans ses bras. Leurs pleurs se mêlaient et nuls mots ne pouvaient les consoler. Perrie s’était installée sur le canapé avec une tasse à la main et massa son ventre gonflé par la grossesse.

Zayn entraîna Harry à l’extérieur, sur la terrasse. Ils s’assirent tous les deux sur des transats côtes à côtes et se regardèrent un long moment. Ils ne s’étaient échangé aucun mot. Qu’est-ce qu’il fallait dire dans ces moments? Rien.

Harry attrapa une nouvelle fois son téléphone et rappela au même numéro que précédemment. Il tomba une nouvelle fois sur la messagerie. Sur sa messagerie. Sa voix. Alors c’était ça qu’il entendrait  en dernier ? C’était ça ses derniers mots ?

Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête baissée au sol. Zayn passa une main sur le dos d’Harry, en guise de réconfort.

Comme si une main pouvait être réconfortante.

« _C’est pas possible Zayn... C’est une blague ! On le sait hein que c’est une blague ! Il se fout de notre gueule ! Il nous fait des blagues tout le temps ! C’est encore une blague ! Il… Il a juste coupé son téléphone ! Il a demandé aux journaux de publier un article pour nous faire une blague ! C’est ça hein ? Tout ça c’est une blague ! Une foutue blague ! Harry avait un sourire perdu, comme s’il attendait la chute. Mais ça me fait pas rire ! Pourquoi on rit pas ?! C’est une foutue blague ! MAIS C’EST PAS DRÔLE ! C’est pas drôle ! C’est pas du tout drôle… Je… Je rigole pas… Je rigole pas du tout…_ »

Zayn regarda Harry, tremblant. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Il garda ses yeux ancrés dans les siens plusieurs secondes avant que ceux du bouclés s’embuent.

«  _Putain… Non… Zayn… Il peut pas… NON ! Je vais le chercher !_  »

Harry se leva précipitamment en tentant d’échapper à l’emprise de Zayn.

«  _Lâche-moi ! Il a besoin de moi ! On a pas le droit de rester là ! IL A BESOIN DE NOUS !_  »

Zayn leva les mains et regarda Harry une fois de plus. Il passa ses mains sur son visage afin de reprendre une contenance.

«  _Harry… Il reviendra pas_. »

Le bouclé se retourna vers Zayn et le dévisagea.

«  _T’as dit quoi ?_  »

Zayn cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

«  _Il reviendra pas… C’était y a deux ans Harry…_ »

Il se mordit la lèvre après que ses mots soient sortis de sa bouche. Il s’avança vers lui et prit son visage entre ses mains et colla son front au siens avec force.

«  _Harry, il faut que tu arrêtes. C’est fini tout ça. Il reviendra pas. Il est mort. Louis est mort. Il est mort._ »

Harry regarda autour de lui à la recherche d’une aide, de quelque chose pour faire taire Zayn, quelque chose qui pourrait le dissuader, quelque chose qu’il montrerait qu’il avait tort. Il ne trouva rien pour l’aider alors il fuît. Il ouvrit la baie vitrée et traversa le salon en courant. Il claqua la porte d’entrée et prît la fuite.

_-Liam ?_

_\- Zayn ?_

_-Il a recommencé._

_-Oh merde. Il est où ?_

_-Il vient de partir._

_-Où ?_

_-Je sais pas ! Il est parti en courant !_

_-J’arrive, je reste avec Perrie pendant que tu vas le chercher._

Zayn s’assit à côté de Perrie et massa ses tempes du bout des doigts. Perrie abordait le huitième mois de grossesse avec difficulté. Le bébé était mal placé et elle devait donc rester alitée.

«  _Ca va aller…_ »

Le métis secoua la tête.

«  _Ça fait deux ans que ça doit aller mieux… J’en ai marre de le voir tous les vendredis matins se pointer en pleurs ! Il va mal et personne n’arrive à le ramener à la réalité ! Il ira jamais mieux ! C’est Louis ou rien !_ »

 

C’était vrai. Louis ou rien. Louis ou le mal. Louis ou les pleurs. Louis ou le vide. Louis ou les vendredis matins habituels. **Louis ou Harry**.

 

Liam arriva quelques minutes après et salua Perrie. Zayn enfila son manteau et partit en courant vers le parc où il avait plusieurs fois retrouvé Harry ivre mort, inconscient, ou  en pleurs.

Deux ans que tous les vendredis Harry se repassait la scène de la mort de Louis. Deux ans que tous les vendredis, il venait sonner chez Zayn pour lui demander qu’est-ce qu’il s’était passé, où était son mari, quand est-ce qu’il reviendrait.

Il se dirigea vers le petit coin qui comptait pour Harry. Ce petit coin où Harry avait demandé la main de Louis. Zayn pinça les lèvres en le voyant assis par terre la tête entre les genoux, se balançant d’avant en arrière pour se calmer et chantonnant à voix basse. Il s’approcha de lui prudemment et s’agenouilla.

_« Baby you don’t have to worry I’ll be coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you. Lately, I’ve been going crazy. So I’m coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you »_

«  _Harry…_  Zayn appela une première fois mais Harry l’ignorait ou ne l’entendait pas. _Harry je t’en prie arrête… HARRY_  ! »

Le bouclé releva la tête après avoir entendu la voix cinglante de Zayn et le regarda, effrayé, mais continuait de chantonner.

«  _Arrête de chanter cette chanson ! ARRÊTE !_ »

Zayn hurlait de rage. Il prit les poignets d’Harry et les secoua.

«  _Il reviendra pas ! Il reviendra pas ! Il reviendra pas_  ! »

Ses yeux étaient à la fois perdu mais en même temps il fixait les pupilles du bouclé. Il tremblait et ce n’était sûrement pas à cause du froid qu’il ne faisait pas réellement. Il tremblait de rage ou de peur, ou d’agacement ou peut-être les trois en même temps.

« _Il est mort ! Mort ! Tu entends ? MORT ! C’est fini !_  »

_«Right back for you. Right back for you »_

«  _HARRY ! IL REVIENDRA PAS_! »

_« So tell me nothing’s going to change yeah and you won’t walk away yeah cause even though every night you’ll know what I’ll say. Goodbye. »_

La voix du bouclé se brisa en prononçant ce dernier mot. Il n’avait pas pu lui dire. Il ne lui avait pas dit au revoir. Et il n’arrivait toujours pas à se remémorer quand est-ce qu’ils s’étaient vus la dernière fois. Hier soir, dans son rêve, avant-hier, quand il lui préparait son thé jusqu’à ce qu’il se rende compte qu’il n’y aurait personne pour le boire, il y a une semaine quand sa voix résonnait dans l’appartement alors qu’un CD tournait dans le lecteur de la chaîne HI-FI.

Qu’est-ce que lui avait laissé Louis ? Qu’est-ce qu’il lui restait ? Juste un trou béant, une espèce de déchirure, une plaie, une cicatrice qui se déchire un peu plus tous les vendredis matins.

Il était devenu fou. Enfin, il était fou depuis le début, oui, fou de Louis. Là, il était fou par Louis. C’était sa faute.

Ses tremblements commençaient juste à se calmer et Zayn le regardait attentivement.

_« Harry, parle-moi. »_

_« Je l’ai vu quand la dernière fois ? »_

_« A l’anniversaire de Niall. »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Parce qu’il a fait une crise d’hypoglycémie, une sorte de malaise. »_

_« Il n’était pas diabétique. »_

_« Non, il avait un cancer. »_

_« Et il s’est passé quoi ensuite ? »_

_« Il a été amené à l’hôpital en urgence et … »_

 

Zayn ferma les yeux alors que ses lèvres tremblaient.

 

_« Et il est… enfin ils sont arrivés trop tard. »_

Harry regarda Zayn impassible.

_« Pourquoi on ne le savait pas ? »_

_« Louis ne nous l’avait pas dit. »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas Harry. »_

_« Zayn… Si… S’il nous l’avait dit… »_

_« Je sais. »_

Harry caressa son pendentif qui pendait à son cou, l’alliance de Louis.

_« Il t’aimait. »_

_« Il me l’aurait dit s’il m’aimait. Il m’aurait dit qu’il était malade s’il m’aimait ! »_

_« Il t’aimait. »_

_« IL ME L’AURAIT DIT QU’IL AVAIT UN CANCER S’IL M’AIMAIT ! IL NE M’A RIEN DIT ! J’AURAI PU L’AIDER ! J’AURAI PU LE SAUVER ! J’AURAIS ETE LA ! JE… Je l'aimais! »_

Zayn serra Harry contre lui.

_« Il est mort. Il est parti. Il… reviendra pas. Il est… mort. »_

_« Oui, Harry. »_

*

*             *

 

La sonnerie de l’entrée retentit et le métis ouvrit la porte.

_« Où il est ? Tu sais où est Louis ? »_

Zayn ferma les yeux et inspira calmement.

_« Harry, il est mort. »_

_« De quoi ?_ Harry rigola doucement. Zayn ne bougea pas et pinça ses lèvres. _N-non ! Il… Non ! »_

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, cet OS est assez court et assez triste, j'espère que vous avez aimé! :)


End file.
